


Dressing Blues

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I have to wear the tie?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Blues

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "into the blue"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“Do I have to wear the tie?” Jack asked, sounding more like their three-year-old son than a two-star general.

Sam fought the urge to smile, which would only encourage him, and flipped up the collar of his dress uniform shirt. “You might be retired, but you still can’t get out of official ceremonies.”

“Wasn’t that the _point_ of retiring?” he pouted, and she did smile at that.

“The least you can do is show up to give out commendations once a year,” said Sam. “And at least now, you have somebody to help you into uniform.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, grinning.

THE END


End file.
